


It Hurts To Lose

by Ritzykun



Category: Free!
Genre: 7 year reunion, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, gay af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 17:10:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19155412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ritzykun/pseuds/Ritzykun
Summary: 7 years after graduation, at a Samezuka team reunion in a yakiniku restaurant, Ai seems to have difficulty looking Sousuke in the eye. Reconciling that you still have a massive crush on your old school friend is tough. Frustration mounting, Ai decides to gather his things, intent on sneaking away and leaving early.





	It Hurts To Lose

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to jikyuuryoku on tumblr for the prompt.

Title: It Hurts To Lose  
Series: Free!  
Paring: Sousuke/Nitori  
Rating: T  
Genre: Hurt/Comfort & Romance

\- -- - --

Time had passed and been good to everyone. Their seven-year reunion proved to be a festive one, with beer and food by the platter full. Everyone ate and drank to the team, what they had been, and what they still were.

Rin and Sousuke were buddy-buddy leaning on each other and sharing drinks. Good friends can never stay too far apart.

Ai, however, was caught between a rock and a hard place. He still had feelings for Sousuke, after many years it had stayed with him. Though now - he couldn’t even look the other in the eye. Was he ashamed? Or possibly hurt by the fact his crush was hanging with someone else and not him?

Jealousy. The feeling had a name and made bile rise in Ai’s throat as much as he tried to keep it down with several swigs of alcohol. Slow to rise he was getting ready to leave with his small bag as Sosuke stood up, motioning he was stepping out for a light.

Here was his chance!! His heartfelt twisted but he shakily stood to follow after Sousuke. Rin passed him by as he was leaving to hail the younger.

“Ai!! How are ya?!” He asked with a sharp grin. As always Rin could drink with the best of them, and his cheeks were speckled pink as he smiled.

“Matsuoka-senpai!” He yelped with a and behind his head, his other arm helping to steady Rin as he wobbled. “I’m doing good!!” Looking after where Sousuke had gone outside, Ai lamented.

Rin slapped a hand on his back - as if he knew what Ai wanted. “Go on, get ‘im.” He said as he wandered back to the table for more food.

Finally, he was in a position to head outside. Doing so he crept around the sliding door and was met with a sight. Sousuke smoking a cigarette in the dim light of the lamps that lit the night area. He looked so good...

As he took a drag from the cigarette, Sousuke’s eyes wandered to look up at the night sky, not that you could see much just dark clouds with some stars poking through. He never even noticed Ai was there till he heard his voice.

“Sousuke-senpai?”

Looking down he rested his arm against the wall and softly smiled. “Hey, there Ai, what’s up? Not having fun?”

“N-no, I’m having a lot of fun being with everyone again...” He blushed and just hoped Sousuke couldn’t tell. “I’m here because...I want to tell you something.”

Sousuke raised an eyebrow and gave a nod for Ai to keep going.

“Well, you see...I like you!! A lot. Like a really like you, senpai!!” Wringing his hands he said more. “I’ve liked you for a long time since we were in high school together. I didn’t want to tell you because I didn’t want to hurt the friendship you have with Matsuoka-senpai!!”

The laughter that Ai heard had him freaking out but he felt Sousuke lay his hand upon his head - Ai still was shorter than the others. “I like you too Ai.”

Thos words warmed his heart and he looked up, only to be confronted with Sousuke’s lips on his own. He inhaled a little smoke but it didn’t bother him. His whole body felt like it was falling, all because he had confessed and been kissed by the one he loved.

“How about we take this elsewhere, huh? I have a hotel Rin and I are staying at before he flies back to the US. Come on.” Then and there Ai and Sousuke were a pair and Ai couldn’t have been happier.

**Author's Note:**

> I can be contacted at twitter (digisoulwings) and tumblr (gxtsugatxnsho) for requests!!


End file.
